


Love Of A Great Man

by ArsenicApothecary



Series: Dirk Strider's Diary of a Robot Boy [1]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: Angst, F/M, Unrequited Love, its better than the tags imply i swear, rated T for implying wanting to frick
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-12
Updated: 2013-04-12
Packaged: 2017-12-08 06:11:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/758005
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArsenicApothecary/pseuds/ArsenicApothecary
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jane is an unobtainable object of your affections, but hey, at least you're aware of it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Love Of A Great Man

**Author's Note:**

> wow look some angsty poetry from Dirks P.O.V

I am not a religious man, but I would be blessed to have her breath fan across my bare chest while she sleeps.

Eyes closed like an angel descended from the holy heavens above.

A goddess directly descended from Aphrodite sent to wander the earth; her ring finger attached to that little red string of fate that Crocker Corp is still trying to patent.

Her heart isn’t worn on her sleeve, but her back, open for viewing to everyone but herself

Her body is a roller coaster of curves she tries to hide with ‘under construction’ signs. She is oblivious to the adrenaline rush I get when I see her, yet even I can't imagine the adrenaline that will be pumping through my veins if I ever ride her.

Because this girl is art to be viewed and never touched

I am not a religious man But this woman is as holy to me as the virgin mary who had given birth to Jesus Christ is to the Christians

Her life is valued to me even over my own

Where I am sharp she is soft

 Where I will hurt she will heal and where I will break she will mend me with a simple stroke of her hand on my arm

This girl, this soft, rush of adrenaline will be the death of me.

She will be the reason my heart stops beating and my love ceases to exist so she wish it.

She is also the only woman who I have ever known, to have loved and cherished, that I would not soil with my twisted mind for the sake of her own happiness.

This girl is to be loved

This girl is to know the love of a great man

And most importantly this girl is to never be loved by me


End file.
